fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Dedede vs. Koga
Before: <--- Waddle Dee's Classic Next: King Dedede's Hauntive Buddy ---> Script *''Last time on Kirby and Pokémon... King Dedede and Waddle captures Kirby's Charizard. And if Kirby wants to ever see it again, he must team up with Dedede in order to defeat Koga and his poison types. Will they win? Stay tuned to find out.'' *''(Theme Song Plays) '' *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokémon, and that is to see. '' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view. '' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby! *King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait! *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine. '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokémon! Season 2 Mid-Finale Special! *(Episode Title Arrives) *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Dedede vs. Koga. *(Episode Begins) *Koga: Koffings, join up! *(The two Koffings combine and become an early Weezing) *Kirby: Wow is it that easy to make a Weezing? *Tiff: Venusaur, Bullet Seed on Muk! *(Venusaur shoots out seeds and hit Muk and it falls down) *Koga: Muk! Stay with me! *(Muk's eyes open again) *Koga: Good, now show them what we're made of. Poison his Blastoise! *(Muk slides up to Blastoise and poisons him) *Tuff: NO! Blastoise, pull yourself together! *(King Dedede's Weezing and Koga's Weezing battle heads to heads. At the end, one Weezing falls) *King Dedede: WHAT! *Koga: WHAT! *(The KO'd Weezing was Koga's) *King Dedede: I... won? *Koga: Not yet, look! *King Dedede: What? Your other three are still up? *(In the background) *Waddle Dee: You got this sir! *King Dedede: Thanks Waddle Dee! *(Beedrill attacks the early Weezing and it splits back to two Koffings) *Kirby: Sweet! Now Beedrill, attack! *(Beedrill nods his head and KOs the first Koffing) *Koga: What? NO! You're going to pay for that pink lump! Hear me, you are going to pay! *Tuff: Blastoise, forget being poisoned! Use Hydro Pump on that other Koffing! *(Blastoise does so and KOs the second Koffing just like Tuff thought he'd do) *Koga: (panics, but then calms down) Not to worry, Muk is still up. And he's the strongest of my 4 Pokémon! *King Dedede: Oh really huh? Tiff, it's your turn! *Tiff: You got it! Venusaur, Vine Whip! *(Venusaur uses that and attacks Muk. Not doing much) *Tiff: What? Just? Happen? *(Muk KOs Beedrill, Venusaur and Blastoise at once) *King Dedede: (jaw drops) *Koga: You're last Dedede, what will your Weezing do? *King Dedede: Oh god, I'm thinking. *(King Dedede struggles over what to do next. Koga is one step close to winning) *Waddle Dee: Come on sir, think! You know what to do! *(King Dedede gets the idea) *King Dedede: I got it! Weezing use Hidden Power. *(Weezing zooms behind Muk and in an unknown way, KOs Muk) *Eevee: That was Koga's last Pokémon! *Waddle Dee: King Dedede, Kirby and the others win! *King Dedede: Looks like I ended your plans, Koga! *Kirby: What plans? *King Dedede: What do you mean? *The other 4: Gotcha! *Waddle Dee: What's going on? *Koga: I pretend I was evil and tricked you in here. *Kirby: And we found the treasure of Poison Road, it's a map? What does this mean? *Koga: Maybe the next gym leader can help you with this map? *King Dedede: Really? That's it? It was all a trick? *Waddle Dee: Yeah, sorry. *Eevee: I saw that coming. *King Dedede: I'M SO CATCHING YOU GUYS! *(A giant net floats over the gym) *King Dedede: Now when we press this putton, you guys are ours! *Eevee: You really think he'd get away with it? *Waddle Dee: Uh... sure. *Eevee: Well, good job! Finally you have my words. *(King Dedede presses the button and traps the four) *King Dedede: Ha! I got you. (Grabs his phone) Team Rocket, I got Kirby. Bring in the jet to turn them in. *Waddle Dee: Wow. *Eevee: Congratulation! It looks like you finally got your wish! *(Waddle Dee is shocked when he hears the word "wish", the echo flows in his ear as the camera scrolls in on Waddle Dee. Back outside the Team Rocket Jet arrives and King Dedede brings the net over) *King Dedede: Oh I'm going to enjoy this! *(The jet flies off as Koga sees his friends fly off. In Team Rocket HQ, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff were thrown in the un-escape-able prison and King Dedede and Waddle salute to the Team Rocket Leader) *???: Good job, King Dedede and Waddle Dee. No more will Kanto be in peace. *(Over time, Kanto started to be taken over by Team Rocket, 'til finally, Kanto's all theirs) *Waddle Dee: Well at long last Kanto belongs to Team Rocket. *King Dedede: Yes indeed. Now, FASTER SLACKERS, FASTER! *(The screen zooms out as Kirby, Tiff and Tuff are slaved by Team Rocket pushing a wheel) *Kirby: That's it! I quit being a Pokémon Trainer! *Tiff: Yeah! *Tuff: Me too! *(King Dedede and Waddle Dee evil laugh as the screen zooms out again where all of Kanto are slaved by Team Rocket. The screens returns to Waddle Dee and Eevee in the gym revealing all of that was just in Waddle Dee's head) *Waddle Dee: That's not good anymore! *Everyone Else: WHAT!? *(Waddle Dee cuts the net freeing the three heroes and catches Eevee) *King Dedede: Why did you let them go? *Waddle Dee: The jet will be here soon. I'll tell you on the way back to HQ. *King Dedede: Fine... *(The jet arrives and King Dedede and Waddle Dee hop in and then it flies off) *Koga: Thanks for your help defeating King Dedede, let's forgive him for his troubles. *Tiff: Okay then. *Kirby: Are you forgetting something? *Koga: Oh yeah, here's the Soul Badge. It's all yours now. *Kirby: Thank you, we'll accept. *''Subtitles: Kirby, Tiff and Tuff got the Soul Badge!'' *Koga: You're on your way to greatness in Kanto. *All three: Thank you. *Kirby: Come on guys, it's five down and three to go! *(Kirby and his friends leave the gym as Koga waves goodbye to them) *''Kirby and his friends have got their fifth gym badge and on their way to the Indego Leauge of Kanto. But with their sixth gym battle waiting to be told who knows what will wait for them next.'' *(In the jet, Waddle Dee was finished explaining everything to King Dedede) *Waddle Dee: And that's why I had to stop that from happening. *Eevee: And that's the horrible truth. *King Dedede: That's okay. The truth is I was worried that would happen myself. *Waddle Dee: So what do we do next? *King Dedede: Hatch a trap for Kirby and his friends. The next gym battle will be their last. *(A ghost look at them) *???: Missingno, King Dedede and Waddle Dee are on the loose. Repeat, King Dedede and Waddle Dee are on the loose. *Missingno: Well, what are you waiting for Agent G, go after them! *???: You got it, Agent G away! *''Now a ghost is after King Dedede! What will he do? And will Kirby, Tiff and Tuff make it to the next gym? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokémon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Episode Where Kirby Gets A Gym Badge Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2